Dogs of War
by Addster
Summary: Tsuande deserves a badass rendition of an untold piece of her life, so here it is! Enjoy and reviews make me happy! :P


**AN: I've always held Tsunade in this badass kind of light, and I just wanted to share a bit of it with all of you. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: naruto doesn't belong to me... :(**

With the unmistakable sting of a cool blade under her chin, she had no doubt what this little '_meeting'_ was about.

"It has certainly been awhile, Tsunade…" The deep rumbling of his voice was steady as his blade remained primed at her neck, ready to slice her jugular at a moment's notice.

"It's so nice to see you too." She snarked darkly, her body still coiled low to the ground with one hand wrapped around the knife in her pack. Her honey eyes darted from tree to tree, hearing the silent footsteps and hushed whispers as more came in flocks, tasting their scents on her tongue. Her eyes returned to the five writhing men in front of her, whom she had taken down in less than two minutes.

"Those are five of my best men lying on the ground right there, and you took them down rather quickly…" She heard a shuffling behind her, like he was searching for something in his pocket.

"Two minutes and seventeen seconds to be exact. You've still got it, princess." She didn't have to turn around to see the smile she knew he was sporting. The blade moved away from her neck, but stayed within a three-inch perimeter of her face.

"I guess they don't call you a sannin for nothing." It was slimy, the way he annunciated her title with his uncouth tongue. She blinked it off, turning her head to meet the two little black holes that were his eyes.

"Before you say a word, I'd like you to consider this offer, since your attachments to this village are thinning everyday." He watched her brow knit in anger and nearly laughed at the predictability of her temper when it made her open her mouth.

"The shadows provide a healing no doctor can prescribe…" She closed her mouth and turned away, not wanting what she thought were his eyes on her. He took a breath and sheathed his sword, the click as hilt melt holder echoing through the clearing.

"Before you stands a legend. Her stories are told throughout the lands, her name one to be feared for years to come. And do you know where she became so famous?" He took a dramatic pause as he looked around the trees, shadows shifting in anticipation as they waited with baited breath.

"ANBU. She is renowned for her stealth, speed, and precision. She is one of the best well-oiled killing machines this village has to offer, she is your sister in arms, your fellow ANBU."

"Retired…" She growled under her breath.

"But not for long." He lowered himself to where her ear was right before his masked mouth.

"What else is left for you? Do you expect to settle down and become one of those butter-sucking housewives? Or a mother to a child who will want to follow in your footsteps to the tee until he dies a tragic death attempting what you could so easily accomplish in your sleep?" He spat the last bit and backed away, leaving her to boil. She stood up, brushing dirt from her knees and getting an accurate count of exactly how many he had managed to assemble.

"Did you talk to Jiraiya?" She asked him quietly, her eyes never turning to meet him.

"He is incompetent. Once was more than enough with him. You are the one we want, no one else comes close." He answered with finality. She gave a heavy sigh, rubbing her left shoulder and turning halfway to meet him.

"You'll be with the Pack…we only run with you." The mere mention of her old squad sent excited shivers down her spine and memories filled with blood flooded her head.

It was good stuff.

"When?" Behind his porcelain coyote mask, he was smiling a broad grin.

"0700 tomorrow." She nodded, microscopically, but a nod nonetheless.

"Be seeing you, Fox…" Then the forest was quiet, except the quiet thud of something near her feet.

Gleaming up at her was the glossy front of her mask, the violent red and orange lines violating her eyes with an intimate, familiar gleam.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The newer recruits gathered like vultures to death, eagerly awaiting the opening of the doors while the older members waited near the commander's office, smug smiles dancing on their hidden faces.

Like the first rays of sun shooting from the horizon, a cacophony of early morning rays burst through the crack of the doors, painting tiger stripes up and down the walls. A sudden shadow dominated, absorbing the light as it entered the threshold of the building. The younger members gawked like children as she took her first step inside, closing the doors behind her.

She walked with and elegant sway in her hips, the legendary mask bopping against her hip with each step, the porcelain hanging on a utility belt filled with trinkets of death galore.

Their older eyes recognized the worn uniform she wore, the familiar padding of her footsteps as they barely touched the ground. They recognized the shimmering golden locks as they lightly bounced in the ponytail she tied them up in, and the straight face she kept as she walked past the babies lining the halls. It was official:

The fox was back on the prowl, hungry for blood like a dog of war.

It was good stuff.

**Wasn't that good stuff? I thought so. Her codename was inspired by the kickass female assassin Angelina Jolie played in the movie Wanted: Fox. That movie was so awesome, I watch it almost every weekend, it's kind of sad. **

**Reviews are kickass, so if you're kickass, send me one! **

**PEACE :P**


End file.
